Harta Karun Benteng Inggris
by Fura-Ai
Summary: One-Shot. Fic DC pertama. Profesor Agasa mengajak anggota grup detektif cilik untuk bermain mencari harta karun di sebuah benteng Inggris. Dimana kotak harta itu disembunyikan oleh profesor kali ini?


_Halo, disini __**Fura-Ai**__. Pendatang baru ke fandom ini… sebenernya sih saya bukan orang baru di FFN, udah cukup lama nulis fan-fic. Tapi pake bahasa Inggris. Saya pingin bikin fan-fic bahasa Indonesia tapi kasian aja ya ama yang Author Alert- nanti kena spam yang dia gak ngerti bahasanya deh XDDD Jadi saya bikin 2 account, satu buat yang Indonesia, satu lagi tetep yang Inggris._

_Oke, sebelum saya mulai fan-fic DC ini kita perkenalan dulu ya? Username saya di sini yang satu lagi namanya Pii. Biasanya saya tuh lebih aktif pake Pii daripada yang ini. Account Fura-Ai ini cuman buat masukin fic Bahasa Indonesia. Jadi jangan bingung kenapa saya gak pernah favorite pake account ini. Kalo review juga pakenya 'Pii'. Jangan bingung, oke?_

_Kalau mau tau fandom yang saya suka apa aja… yang pertama itu Pokemon sama Danny Phantom (kangen berat ni ama ni kartun…). Terus ada Detective Conan, The Law of Ueki, Harvest Moon, Hai Miiko!,… (saking kebanyakan jadi lupa deh hehehe XD)_

_Kalau mau panggil saya Pii juga boleh kok :) Tapi mau Fura atau Ai juga boleh. Fura-Ai itu sebenernya dari nama OC buat RP Pokimono di dA : Furame Aihara (XD). Kalau Pii… nickname Pokemon aku…(Pichu) XD Tapi kalau ada yang dari APTX forum juga bisa panggil Kudo_Pika atau Kupika-San~ Hehehe XD saya ini emang Kudo_Pika di APTX XD Maaf saya jarang aktif di APTX~!_

_Kok malah jadi ngajak bincang-bincang ya? O_o kapan mulainya nih fic ya? XD Oke, kita mulai aja… karena dari kemaren saya liatin gak ada fan-fic tentang grup detektif cilik (padahal kan mereka lucu X3) jadi saya bikin. Kalau ada yang bisa tebak teka-teki yang saya masukin kesini sebelum saya kasih tau jawabannya hebat deh… XD Oke sekarang kita mulai._

_O, ya… hampir lupa. Disclaimernya… nama saya bukan Aoyama Gosho. Dengan kata lain saya bukan pembuat DC. Nah, sekarang mulai aja~_

**Harta Karun Benteng Inggris**

Detective Conan fan-fic by Fura-Ai

Profesor Agasa sedang mengajak grup detektif cilik jalan-jalan. Dengan riangnya, anak-anak itu bernyanyi dan bersenda gurau. Sementara dua anak; yang satu berkacamata, dan yang satunya lagi berambut pirang hanya terdiam- tidak ikut menyanyi. Mata Conan tertuju pada Profesor Agasa, lalu ia bertanya pada profesor. "Memangnya benteng apa lagi yang mau kau jadikan tempat berburu harta karun?"

Profesor menjawab dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Kali ini benteng tua bekasnya orang Inggris, bentengnya sudah tak dipakai bertahun-tahun, jadi boleh kan kalau dipakai untuk bermain berburu harta karun?"

Conan hanya menghela nafas. Profesor yang satu ini memang senang sekali mengadakan permainan itu untuk mengajak grup detektif cilik itu bersenang-senang. Hadiahnya- sudah pasti mainan yang belum lama dia beli(lagi). Sama seperti waktu dulu, namun kode yang waktu itu langsung terjawab oleh Conan. Dan kode yang satunya lagi dibantu oleh Ai. Namun kali ini Profesor memikirkan kodenya sendirian lagi- tanpa dibantu Ai. Entah apakah hasil kodenya lebih mudah atau lebih sulit dari yang sebelumnya.

Sementara profesor sedang yakin bahwa kali ini Conan alias Shinichi tak mungkin bisa menebaknya, Conan hanya tertawa kecil(yang dipaksakan) melihat sikap profesor yang terlalu bangga.

Setibanya di benteng itu, Profesor Agasa memberi tahu anak-anak untuk mencari harta karun tersebut dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang ada. Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi bersorak dengan penuh semangat. Ketiganya pun berlarian memasuki benteng itu dengan riang. Sekali lagi, Conan menghela nafas dan berjalan perlahan ke dalam benteng.

Tampak jalan di dalam benteng, tepat setelah mintu masuknya itu terbelah dua. Ke kiri dan ke kanan. Di pertengahan kedua pembelahan jalan itu terdapat sebuah kotak terbalik (kotaknya ketahuan terbalik karena ada tanda 'up side here' menunjuk ke arah lantai) dengan kertas yang bergambar anak panah yang ditempel di kotak tersebut. Anak panah itu menunjuk ke arah kiri. Ketiga anggota grup detektif cilik mulai memperhatikan panah itu.

"Harta karunnya pasti di sebelah kiri!" Genta menyahut, disambut dengan dua teriakan semangat dari Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Ketiganya pun berlari ke jalan yang di sebelah kiri. Sementara itu Conan hanya terdiam memperhatikan kotak dan tanda panah itu.

Profesor tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak-anak yang sedang berlarian mencari harta, dan Ai memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di benteng tersebut.

"Hartanya ada di sebelah sini!" suara Genta yang keras diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki di sana. Ketiganya mulai mengacak-ngacak ruangan dengan tujuan untuk mencari peti harta. Profesor pun berusaha memperingatkan mereka, "Hei, jangan di acak-acak, dong…"

_Hehehe, kode yang satu ini cukup berbelit-belit… _Profesor tersenyum sendiri dengan pikirannya. Ia mulai menduga-duga apakah Shinichi juga bisa menebaknya. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Dimana Shinichi?

Lalu masuklah Shinichi(Conan) ke ruangan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Melihat sikapnya,… kelihatannya dia sudah mengetahui dimana harta itu disembunyikan. Profesor menghela nafas. _Sial, kena lagi deh_.

"Sudah kubilang kan, seharusnya jangan yang seperti itu," Ai berkomentar. Profesor hanya tersenyum kecil.

Profesor bertanya pada Conan, "Jadi, sudah ketemu hartanya?"

"Sudah ketemu, ada di kamar nomor 1, kan? Tapi aku belum buka pintunya," Conan menjawab dengan senyum polosnya yang seperti anak kecil. _Sialan_, pikir Profesor. Tiap kode yang dibuatnya pasti tertebak oleh Shinichi.

Ai memperhatikan Conan untuk beberapa waktu, lalu ia bertanya, "Oh ya, kamu sudah bicara dengan _dia_?"

Conan terdiam, matanya yang biru bersinar itu terhening. Terbayang wajah _orang itu_ yang tampak sedih, "Belum, tapi… dia seperti mau nangis,"

"Perasaan wanita yang ditinggalkan begitu lama,… menahan rasa sakit sebesar itu,"

_Ran…_

_Mungkin… aku harus memberi tahu dia…_

"Jangan beri tahu dia," Ai berkata- seolah membaca pikiran Conan barusan. "Kamu juga pasti tahu, bahaya mengancam yang semakin mendekat,"

Bahaya mengancam yang semakin dekat… _organisasi hitam_. _Ya, aku tak bisa memberi tahu dia… rahasiaku ini… mereka sudah semakin mendekat… ia bisa terluka… aku tidak mau lagi-_

_Tidak mau lagi…_

Conan teringat beberapa orang yang sudah menjadi korban dari organisasi tersebut. Kakak Ai- yang juga dibunuh oleh organisasi tersebut. _Tidak, aku tidak bisa membuat Ran terlibat jauh lebih dalam lagi_.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya, membuat Conan tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Ran. "Hei Conan, bantu nyari, dong!" Ayumi mengajak. "Kenapa sih kamu selalu diam berduaan dengan Ai saja?" Genta ikutan bertanya. "Iya, tuh," Mitsuhiko yang _cemburu_ juga berkomentar.

"Eh, iya- sori, sori, tapi kalian kan grup detektif cilik- masa' beginian saja tidak tahu?" Conan bertanya balik. Pertanyaan ini mendapat jawaban helaan nafas dari ketiga detektif cilik itu. "Disini tidak ada kode huruf, kanji atau apapun… yang tertera hanya tanda panah dan kotak itu." Mitsuhiko menimpali.

"Nah, coba lihat dengan teliti…" Conan mengajak ketiganya berjalan ke kotak terbalik dan panah tersebut. "Disini sudah diberi petunjuk, yaitu sebuah kotak dan tanda panah. Petunjuk yang sudah disediakan oleh orang yang menyimpan harta,…" Dengan senyum kecil, Conan melirik pada Profesor Agasa yang dimaksud. Profesor Agasa hanya membuat batuk kecil kepada Conan.

"Lalu, ini bagaimana lagi?" Ayumi bertanya.

"Di balik kotaknya ada apa?" Genta yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide langsung mencoba untuk mengangkat kotak itu, namun ternyata kotaknya dilem. "Kotaknya dilem,…" dengan lemas Ayumi menjawab.

"Masalahnya bukan yang di bawah kotak itu," Conan memberi tahu mereka. "Tapi yang terdapat di kotak itu."

"Panah?" ketiganya kebingungan. "Panahnya tadi ke ruangan itu, tapi tidak ada apa-apa," Genta bertanya lagi.

"Nah, perhatikan… apa kalian sadar kalau kotak itu terbalik?" Conan bertanya sambil menunjuk pada kotak tersebut. Ketiganya mulai sadar bahwa kotaknya itu memang terbalik- degan tanda panah 'up side here' menunjuk ke lantai. "Artinya, panah yang tertera disini dibaca _terbalik_. Jadi arahnya ke kanan,"

"Ooooh…" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta menyahut bersama. "Ayo kita cari hartanya!" ketiganya pun berlarian ke arah kanan, sementara Conan hanya berjalan mengikuti dari belakang sambil berkomentar, "Hei, hei…"

Berikutnya ada kertas bergambarkan tanda panah ke arah kanan. Grup detektif cilik berlarian ke arah kiri. Lalu mereka menemukan tanda panah ke kanan lagi, ketiganya pun berbelok ke kiri lagi. Lalu arahnya belok ke kiri, mereka pun lari ke kanan. Namanya juga anak-anak…

Tiba-tiba ketiga anak itu terdiam di kertas berikutnya. Mereka kebingungan dengan maksud dari kertas yang satu itu.

"Mean… apa maksudnya?"

"Mean itu… artinya 'kejam'. Masa' petunjuk berikutnya 'kejam'?"

"Terus angka 1, 2, dan 3 itu apa?"

Di kertas tersebut tegambar tanda panah ke atas, dengan angka 1 2 3 di tengah kertas. Dan di bawahnya tertulis sebuah kata : 'Mean'.

Conan hanya tertawa kecil sebelum memberikan penjelasan. "Nah, di sini kalian harus pintar matematika," Ketiganya bingung mendengar petunjuk Conan. Conan menjelaskan lagi, "Disini, tertulis 'Mean' alias 'Rata-rata'. Artinya kalian harus mencari rata-rata dari ketiga angka tersebut. Caranya, jumlahkan ketiga bilangan tersebut, lalu dibagi dengan banyaknya bilangan tersebut."

Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko pun mulai menghitung. Dan mereka pun menemukan jawabannya. Dengan serentak, mereka meneriakan hasilnya. "Duaaa…!" Conan hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka, yang semula senang mendadak jadi bingung lagi. "Tapi… apa maksud dua ini?"

Conan tersenyum lagi, "Di atas kertas itu ada tanda panah ke atas, kan? Nah, itu artinya…"

"-Hartanya ada di lantai duaaa!" Ketiganya teriak serentak lagi dan segera berlari ke lantai dua. Conan hanya terdiam lalu mengikuti mereka ke lantai dua. Di sana ada tiga ruangan, yang diberi angka 1, 2, dan 3 pada masing-masing pintunya.

"Hartanya pasti di nomor dua!"

"Iya!"

Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko membuka pintu kamar nomor 2 dengan senangnya- berharap dapat bertemu harta yang melimpah di balik pintu nomor 2 tersebut. Tapi, yang muncul di kamar nomor dua hanyalah sebuah kertas yang ditempel di dinding kamar nomor dua dengan selotip di bagian **atas **dan **bawah**nya saja. Di kertas itu tertulis sebuah kata dengan lima huruf: BENAR.

Ketiganya terdiam.

"'Benar'…?"

Artinya ruangan ini tempat hartanya, _dong_? Ketiganya langsung saja mengobrak-abrik ruangan tersebut dengan tujuan mencari harta. "Hei, hei, sudah dong kawan-kawan jangan diacak-acak," Conan berusaha menghentikan mereka mengacak-acak ruangan, namun tetap saja tidak didengarkan. Ai dan profesor baru saja masuk ke kamar nomor 2 dengan tujuan untuk melihat hasil pencarian harta.

"Bagaimana, sudah ketemu?" Profesor bertanya kepada ketiga anak yang masih sibuk mencari. "Tidak ada di sini,…" Ayumi berkata dengan lesu. Mitsuhiko dan Genta juga tidak menemukan apa-apa, lalu Conan berkata lagi.

"Nah,… tidak akan ketemu di ruangan ini," ujarnya. Ketiga anak yang kebingungan hanya bisa bertanya, "Eh?"

"Nah, di sinilah kunci dari harta tersebut," Conan menunjuk pada kata yang tertempel di tembok ruang tersebut. "Benar?" Genta bertambah bingung. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Nah, untuk memecahkan sandi ini,… kuncinya ada pada benteng ini." Conan menjelaskan lagi. "Ini adalah benteng Inggris. Dan kata ini jika tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris akan menjadi… Correct."

Conan berhenti dulu sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Correct, atau _Right_. Yang bisa juga berarti _'kanan'_. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah tanda panah ke tempat berikutnya."

Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko tersenyum lebar. "Hartanya ada di ruangan nomor 3!" mereka bergegas untuk keluar dari ruangan nomor 2, tapi Conan menghentikan mereka. "Eh, tunggu dulu! Itu bukan maksud 'kanan' dari kata ini,"

Conan memasukan tangannya ke balik kertas tersebut dan menarik sebuah kunci yang berada di balik kertas tersebut. "'Kanan'nya adalah menarik kunci ini dari sebelah kanan kertas. Dan untuk ruangan hartanya… ingat petunjuk pertama tadi: 'terbalik'. Jadi, harta itu sesungguhnya ada di ruangan nomor satu."

Ketiga anggota grup detektif cilik bersorak lagi, lalu Genta merebut kunci dari tangan Conan. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita lihat harta karun itu!" Ketiganya berlari ke ruangan nomor satu dan membuka pintunya dengan kunci tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang berisi penuh dengan mainan. Ketiganya langsung menyambar mainan tersebut dengan senang.

Tampaknya kasus pemburuan harta karun ini telah selesai. _Tapi, masih ada satu pemburuan yang belum selesai…_

_Ya…_

_Dan saat itulah, aku- sebagai Shinichi Kudo, akan menyeret kalian keluar dari kabut hitam itu._

**DC DC DC DC DC**

_Waduh… ada angstnya juga nih dikit O_o maaf, saya pecinta angst sih XD jadi gak tahan pingin masukin ke cerita ini~ (jadi rated 'T' deh hehehe XD) Ganti-ganti POVnya agak pusing gak? Abisnya ganti POVnya cuman sedikit, jadinya males bikin tulisan di bold dengan kata 'Conan's POV' ato apalah gitu._

_Aku penasaran, dari kalian ada yang bisa tebak sandinya sebelum dikasih tahu Conan, gak? XP nanti saya mau coba lagi dengan yang lebih sulit~ mau coba bikin trik pembunuhan! (tapi musti pikirin triknya lagi dulu deh… XD hahaha~ (mikirin nih sandi aja udah pusing! XD))_

_Eh ngomong-ngomong… jangan lupa klik tombol review yang dibawah, ya!~ :3_

_Arigato!~~~_

_Fura-Ai out!~_


End file.
